Thanksgiving Turkey Surprise
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Dib's is having Thanksgiving with Will's family. Everything is going fine until the Plutonions come for revenge on Paige for accidently killing their king. Can Amethyst and Zim save them before Thanksgiving is ruined read and findout.
1. The Wish of Doom

-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-sixth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's New Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's Grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, Neurotically Nice, Sonic Siren, Romance Blooming Deception, The Candy Zombie of Horror, and Zombie Squeal. I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I did, but I don't. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Setting 1 Dib's Room

It was night time and Dib was about to go to bed when his father came into his room.

-Professor Membrane- Hello Son. (He said as he sat down on Dib's bed.)

-Dib- Hey Dad. I'm so glad you got home in time to say good night to me. I hope you're as excited about Thanksgiving tomorrow as I am.

-Professor Membrane- Of course I am Son, but there is something we need to talk about son. I have some good and bad news to tell you. Now I have already told your sister this so now it is your turn. Anyway tomorrow I am going to be working on a break threw in Real Science with Professor Heathcoat and his wife

-Dib- But, Dad what about Thanksgiving?

-Professor Membrane- Don't worry son we'll still get back in time for Thanksgiving Dinner.

-Dib- We?

-Professor Membrane- That's right the good news is that the Heathcoats will be joining us for Thanksgiving Dinner.

-Dib- Oh cool I guess, but what about the food?

-Professor Membrane- Don't worry Mrs. Heathcoat and her husband are making the dinner tonight. So all you kids have to do tomorrow is warm the stuff up and make the chocolate pie.

-Dib- O.k. I guess Thanksgiving Dinner is better than no Thanksgiving at all.

-Professor Membrane- That's the spirit son. Well good night. (He left.)

-Dib- Well I guess things could be worse. (He was about to go to sleep then he realized that something was missing.) Wait a minute where's Thistle? (He got out of bed and started to look for his little pet dragon. Thistle was in GAZ'S ROOM CHOOWING ON ONE OF HER TOYS AHH!) Thistle bad dragon don't you realize how much trouble we will be in if Gaz catches in here? Now give me that. (He pulled the toy out of Thistle moth, but the thing ripped apart.) Oh great Thistle now look what you have done. What do you have to say for yourself? (Dib picked Thistle up and then Thistle sneezed Dib and him right into Gaz.)

-Gaz- DIB I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW GET OUT! (They ran for their lives.)

-Dib- (He and Thistle ran into to his room and locked the door.) Thistle now see what you've do and… (Thistle sneezed again.) Thistle do you have another cold? (He picked him up and Thistle sneezed soot all over Dib.) I'll take that as a yes. Looks like I'll have to give you your medicine. (He took out a shot and at the sight of it Thistle ran under the bed.) Thistle get back here. (He went under the bed too, but by the time he got under the bed Thistle had already flown out the window. He came out from under the bed.) Fine leave, but tomorrow you have to take your shot like a man, because we have company coming over here. OH WHO AM I KIDDING THISTLE GET BACK HERE! (He ran after Thistle!)

Setting 2 Paige's House

Paige was laying on the couch talking on the phone with Amethyst. She was in her High Skool Musical Pjs.

-Paige- Hey Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Hey Paige. (She said as she yawned into the phone.)

-Paige- Wow Amethyst are you alright you sound really tired?

-Amethyst- Well dah I am, because STUPID GIR WAS HOWLING AT THE FOOL MOON ALL NIGHT LAST NIGHT!

-Paige- Ow my ear. Anyway why did he do that? I mean Gir is not a real dog.

-Amethyst- Well apparently he is not a normal S.I.R. Unit either. Anyway Paige is something wrong?

-Paige- No I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for Thanksgiving?

-Amethyst- HAHAHAHA… Are you crazy Paige? Need I remind you that I am an alien? I mean come on I am deathly allergic to every type of filthy human food and isn't that the point of this stupid earth holiday?

-Paige- It's not stupid and no the point of it is to celebrate the friendship between the Pilgrims and the Indians.

-Amethyst- Whatever… Look Paige me and my Father won't even be on Earth tomorrow.

-Paige- You won't?

-Amethyst- Nope we are going to be taking inventory on the space station. We don't want to forget anything when we leave for the new mission.

-Paige- Oh don't even talk about that day in front of me Amethyst. I am dreading the very thought of it ever day.

-Amethyst- Don't worry Paige we're not leaving till spring.

-Paige- I know, but I still hate the thought of it.

-Amethyst- Me to. Anyway don't be sad Paige. Hey here is an idea how about you ask Jason if he could come over?

-Paige- I already did, and he said that he had some kind of rite of passage to do tomorrow and he is worried about the way his father will act with all those woman in the house.

-Amethyst- Oh o.k. well I bet you will have a great day anyway. Well I have to go. So bye Paige.

-Paige- Yah bye Amethyst. I'll see you soon. (They hung up.)

-Will- So nobody can come? (He was in his "I Love Real Science" Pgj.)

-Paige- No Amethyst and Zim are going to be in hiding from the food tomorrow and Jason has other things he has to do.

-Will- Sorry sis, but don't worry we'll still have a great time alone. I can guarantee it.

-Mrs. Heathcoat- (She called to her children from inside the kitchen.) Kids could you two come in here for minute? (They walked into the kitchen and found that their parents were making Thanksgiving Dinner.)

-Will- Hey Mom and Dad so what's up?

-Mrs. Heathcoat- Well tomorrow your Father and I have to work with Professor Membrane on a break threw in Real Science. So you kids and Professor Membrane's kids will have to warm up the food tomorrow.

-Professor Heathcoat- And make the pie.

-Will- Oh cool we get to hang out with Dib and Gaz on Thanksgiving. Yes…

-Paige- Oh great… (She said sarcastically.)

-Mrs. Heathcoat- Cheer up Paige tomorrow you get to make the pie while your brother reads you the recipe.

-Paige- Oh I guess that sounds cool.

-Professor Heathcoat- That's the spirit honey. Now off to bed with the both of you. (They both went to their bed rooms and brushed their teeth.)

-Paige- (She saw the wishing start.) Well tomorrow is really going to be really boring. It's weird I used to hate the fact that my life is so weird, and now I hate it when it's normal. Anyway I know this is childes, but star light star bright first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that tomorrow would be more exciting. PLEASE! (She turned out her light and went to bed.)

-Me- Is Paige right will tomorrow be exciting or boring you be the judge? WELL I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT I HOPE YOU STILL LIKED IT! If I am lucky the final chapter will be up on Sunday. Anyway the cover of this story is on my deviantart page. REVIEW AND ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

-Me- I don't own Invader Zim ENJOY AND REVIEW OR ELES I WILL BE VERY SAD!

Setting 1 Pluto

The Prince of the Plutonians was looking at his many clothes that his designers had just designed for him.

-Prince Larry- No this won't do. No this won't do either. No… No… No… WHY ARE YOU ALL FASHION RETARDS?

-Ralf- Prince Larry, Prince Larry, Prince Larry… (He ran into the room.)

-Prince Larry- What is it now Ralf can't you see I have important fashion stuff to attend to.

-Ralf- Ah… (He looks at the guards that are dressed in the new cloths they are now reduced to being models. LOL!) O.K…, but your highness I bring news of the where abbots of your father. (He has a tape in his hands.)

-Prince Larry- What well what are you waiting for man, put it in, put it in. (The men brought in a T.V. and then Ralf put the tape in.) Popcorn? (He said offering some to Ralf.)

-Ralf- Ah no thank you sir.

-Prince Larry- Cool more for me then. (They watched and what they watched was the King being killed by darts that were thrown by PAIGE!) Uw barbarian. No that's it I can't watch anymore of this.

-Ralf- (He turned it off.) Yes sir it is very tragic that your father is now dead.

-Prince Larry- Oh yah that's very sad, but her outfit is even sadder and doesn't she know that pink hair is so last season?

-Ralf- Ah sir don't you think we have a bigger problem than bad fashion scenes.

-Prince Larry- Huh Ralf how dare you. There is never any bigger problem than bad fashion scenes.

-Ralf- Forgive me sir, but since your father is now dead that makes you king.

-Prince Larry- It does? Oh yes it does. Well as my first act as king I shall declare war on this… a wait a minute if I am king then where is my crown?

-Ralf- Here you are sir. (He gave him a crown.)

-Prince Larry- Don't you have anything better? (He shook his head.) Oh well I guess this will just have to do. (He put it on.) Anyway what is the perpetrators' name?

-Ralf- Paige Marwin Heathcoat…

-Prince Larry- HAHAHA MERWIN OH THAT IS RICH HAHAHA! Anyway TO WAR!

Setting 2 Dib's House

The Heathcoat family walked up to Dib's house.

-Will- Happy Thanksgiving Dib.

-Dib- Happy Thanksgiving Will… and ah Paige…

-Paige- Yah hey Dib.

-Dib- O.k. oh hi Little Allee.

-Allee- YEAH BIG HEAD GLASSES! (She jumped into Dib's arms and took his glasses.)

-Dib- Oh great even a two year old calls me that.

-Will- Hahaha… Anyway Allee give Dib back his glasses.

-Allee- O.k. (She said as she gave Dib his glasses back and put them on him upside down.

-Dib- Oh how wonderful. (He said as he put them back on right side up.)

-Mrs. Heathcoat- Hahaha… Oh sorry about that Dib. Anyway is your Father ready yet?

-Professor Membrane- Hello my fellow scientist. Are you all ready to get started on saving the world with Real Science?

-Professor Heathcoat- Does an Atom have protons and neutrons?

-Professor Membrane- That's the spirit. Well good bye kids. (The parents left the kids with the food and the baby all alone.)

-Will- O.k. how about since you already have Allee Dib? Why don't you take care of her while we make the pie? (He put the stuff on the table.)

-Dib- But, Will I… Oh well. (He took Allee into the other room, but for some strange reason Thistle was in the room with Gaz and he was out of his disguise AND SITTING ON THE COUCH!) Thistle what are you doing down here without your disguise on? We have guest.

-Will- Oh don't worry Dib. Allee already knows about Amethyst being an alien and she keeps that to herself. So she'll defiantly be quiet about Thistle.

-Allee- (Dib put her down and she ran over to Thistle.) Silly Dragon meet Silly Puppy. (She said showing Thistle Meredith. Of course Thistle just shrugged his shoulders and flew away and Meredith followed.) What you doing?

-Gaz- Playing…

-Allee- What you doing?

-Gaz- Sh...

-Allee- What you doing?

-Gaz- I'm serious if you don't go away I'll…

-Dib- Hey Allee why don't you and I watch the Thanksgiving Day Parade?

-Allee- O.k. I love you bye bye. (Dib grabbed her and they went into the kitchen and he turned on the little T.V.) Uw pretty butterfly.

-Dib- That's not a butterfly Allee that's a tiny little SPACE SHIP!

-Will- What are you serious. (He looked at the T.V.) Oh come on Dib that's probably just a float or somebody's toy.

-Dib- What no it's not Will it's clearly a TINY ALIEN SPACE SHIP!

-Will- Well Zim and Amethyst are in hiding from the Thanksgiving food. So it can't be them.

-Paige- Oh who cares what it is. Will get back to reading me the recipe.

-Will- Oh sorry sis. (He went back to reading her the recipe. Then they hear the doorbell ring.)

-Paige- I'll get it. (She opened the door and saw the alien space ships and the Battle Mec suit and then she slammed the door and screamed.) AHH!

-Will- Paige what's wrong?

-Paige- Oh nothing just… (They denigrated the door.) THAT!

-Dib- Float or toy ah-ha you wish.

-Will- Oh whatever. (Then the aliens attacked them and shot cuffs that magnetized them to the ground and only if they were strong enough or had slippery wrist could they sneak out.)

-Paige- Will look out.

-Will- AHH! (The cuffs got him.)

-Paige- Dib Allee… (The cuffs went after them, but Thistle fired them.)

-Dib- Wait ago Thistle now get the rest of them. (Thistle went after the aliens, but they sprayed a water thing at him and pinned him down with water then they shot fire proof cuffs at him.) Thistle no. AHH! (He and all of them were caught too.)

-Allee- Yeah this is fun.

-Paige- Kids?

-Gaz- (Then the aliens went after Gaz, but she gave them one scary look and said…) Don't even think about it. (And they went away.)

-Will- Paige run. (She tried to run, but the aliens caught her. And then the Battle Mec came in.)

-Paige- Let us go!

-King Larry- Never! Now human tremble in fear before King Larry.

-Everybody- Hahahaha…

- King Larry- SILENCE! We don't get to pick our names. Isn't that right Paige Marwin Heathcoat.

-Everybody- Hahahaha!

-Paige- Oh just shut up already and how do you know my name?

- King Larry- We know everything about you. Like how you destroyed my father.

-Paige- What are you talking about? I never killed anybody.

- King Larry- Roll the clip. (They rolled the clip of Paige accidently killing the king.)

-Paige- Oh well ah… Look I'm sorry, but…

-King Larry- No sorry won't work. Time for you to choose your punishment. Death by lazar gun or we give you this collar and you become the newest attraction at our Exotic Animal Zoo.

- Paige- Oh how about neither?

-King Larry- No I am sorry, but that is not an option.

-Will- Neither is hurting my sister. So have a pie. (He said as he slipped out of his cuffs since his hand had moisturizer all over them. Then he grabbed the unfinished pie and threw it at the Battle Mec.)

-King Larry- AHH CAN'T SEE CAN'T SEE. (He pushed a button and it set everybody else free.)

-Will- Yes come on everybody CHARGE! (They all took their post and started to attack their attackers.)

-Thistle- Dib. (He blew fire all over the ships and they flew away.)

-Plutonians- AHH!

-Will- Turkey anyone? (He threw the turkey at the Plutonians and they had a turnkey on their ship's head.)

-Dib- And don't forget the sweet potatoes. (He threw the blow of sweet potatoes at them. It looked like the humans were going to win, but then the Battle Mec used it's Windshield Wipers and it was really on now.)

-King Larry- O.k. now I am mad. CHARGE! (They all charged with their lazars.)

-Dib- DUCK! (They all used the table as a shield.) This is not going well.

-Will- Paige call Amethyst and Zim. (He said as he threw some more food then ducked back behind the table.)

-Paige- But, they're in hiding from the food and...

-Everybody- JUST CALL THEM ALREADY DO YOU WANNA DIE!

-Paige- Alright fine. (She took out her Universal Cell Phone and called Amethyst on the space station.)

-Amethyst- Hey Paige what's up?

-Paige- WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY TINY PURPLE ALIENS! THAT'S WHAT UP!

-Amethyst- You mean Plutonians, but they are so tiny.

-Paige- I DON'T CARE HOW TINY THEY ARE WE NEED YOUR HELP!

-Amethyst- O.k. don't worry we'll be there soon.

-Dib- (The table get's destroyed.) The table is completely destroyed where are those two idiots?

-Zim and Amethyst- (They storm in with Anit-Food Suits.) Who are you calling idiots?

-Plutonians- AHH IRKENS RUN!

-Zim- Yes trembled in fear. Now Gir give me the machine that will destroy these stupid creatures. (Gir gave him a plunger.) GIR!

-King Larry- OH NO THE PLUNGER OF DOOM AHH!

-Zim- What… Ah I mean yes. You shall all parish at the hand of my PLUNGER OF DOOM MAHAHAHA!

-Plutonians- AHH!

-King Larry- No please don't kill us we're very sorry. We'll go away and never come back if you will just spare our lives please?

-Zim- Fine whatever. Come on Amethyst let's go before anything bad happens. (Then he stepped on some food and it got all in his shoe and it hurt his skin.) AHH! (He ran off screaming.)

-Amethyst- Wait for me dad. (She ran after him.)

-King Larry- I am sorry about all this. Anyway before we go I would just like to say that I love your sister's outfit. Now see you idiots why can't you make me a great outfit like that? Well come on you guys we had better go before the Irkens return. (They were about to leave sad like then Paige thought of something.)

-Paige- Wait. I'll be right back. (She came back with a Pairs looking outfit that was the perfect size for Larry.) Here you can have this. I know it is not the same as having your father back, but I am really sorry about that, and I wanted to make it up to you. (She gave it to him.) My four armed alien toy will just have to go naked for a while.

-King Larry- No he won't. (He quickly changed and gave Paige his cloths.) Here your doll can have these. Thank you very much human. You know maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you are not so bad after all even if your hair is so out of style.

-Paige- O.k. thanks I think. I just wish our food was not ruined.

-King Larry- Oh don't worry we can fix that with our Time Reversal Machine. (They took out a machine and fired it at the food and instantly time reversed and the food was all fixed.)

-Paige- Oh thank you so much.

-King Larry- You are welcome and now we must be on our way. (They left.)

-The Parents- (A couple of minutes later the parents came back to find the food set up on the table which was also time reversed and the pie was done too.) Hello kids.

-Everybody- HAPPY THANKSGIVING YOU GUYS!

-Mrs. Heathcoat- Oh kids the food looks great you did such a good job.

-The kids- Thanks.

-Professor Membrane- O.k. now let's eat.

-Me- They all had their food and Paige learned an important lesson that day "Be careful what you wish for." Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. I know that this story was way better then my last Thanksgiving story. Send me plenty of reviews and there are pictures of this on my Deviantart page and of course I am done with my The Stalker that Came From the Stars Comic. And I will start work on the next one sometime this week. The next one is the first chapter of my really long three part story. Then I go back to Zim's First Love First chapter. Anyway the next story is what happens when Dib dreams about the way his life used to be when he was fighting against Zim and Amethyst, but this version takes place back in the old west and Jason, Will, Paige, Gretchen, and Rachel join in for a little fun. Until then the next story is called Invader Zim Western enjoy and until then ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
